Hunter of Death
by bifflybooo
Summary: Renesmee is graduating high school and moving on in life. But things don't go exactly to plan when a hooded beauty enters her life, for better or worse - she'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 18 years after the birth of Renesmee. Jacob and Renesmee had been inseparable since she was born and there had been no troubles for a long time. Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! :-)**

**_Renesmee POV_**

The day had arrived. Graduation day. I was kind of nervous but I had no reason to be, I wanted to leave. I wasn't sad because I knew that I'd stay in touch with all the friends I had made over the years but I still had a squirming pit at the bottom of my stomach, something wasn't right. Just watching all my classmates endlessly walk up to the podium and give cheesy speeches about life's ambitions and the future, just seemed blurry and dreamlike. Maybe I was just tired. If anyone asked, that would be my excuse.

Now I could faintly hear my name being called out from our headmaster of Forks High school. I gradually stood up and gave everyone around me an apologetic smile as I bumped and squeezed past them to make my way up to the podium. I kind of appreciated that my surname began with a "C", so I could get my speech over and done with fairly quickly and just relax for the upcoming hour. Walking towards the stage, I had one thing and one thing only on my mind now, "don't trip or fall over". I was so concentrated on not making a fool out of myself in front of the hundreds of students and the many eyes of the parents that I didn't realise that my parents Edward and Bella were watching keenly from the very front row of the hall accompanied by Jacob. Sitting behind them in an organised huddle were my uncles and aunts: Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with my grandparents Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee. It was only when I turned around on the stage to face everyone that I saw them and my breath caught in my throat. What I was about to say became trapped in my throat, and I made a wheezy noise in my throat. Jacob looked at me encouragingly. This managed to spur me on and I gave him a secretive smile.

"I would like to say how... phenomenal my time here at Forks High school has been. Through the ups and downs, I managed to stay positive and if there was a time when I was down, I knew that I had countless teachers, friends and family to help me through it." I gave a shy glance to Mrs Parelli who seemed to be dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I was always given the right advice and guided towards the right direction. But who knows what the right direction is? I certainly don't, even now. It could be through that door." I pointed towards the door to the left of the stage. "It could even be through that door." I then pointed over to the door to my right. "Or what about this door?" I gestured to the wide arched door at the back of the hall which very conveniently burst open at the sound of my words. The crack of the door reverberated around the room and the wind whistled eerily through the silence. Everyone in the hall gasped and swirled round to see what had created this sudden outburst. Strangely enough the doorway stood empty and the silence again returned to the hall. One by one, the heads of the audience slowly turned back round to face me. I'd lost track of where I was but I tried to carry on my flow of speech.

"I never quite knew what I wanted to do and even now it is still a mystery, but I know I can definitely be sure that I will always..." The movement out of the corner of my eye distracted my speech and I jerked my head to look at the black glow on the edge of the stage.

I didn't know whether to be afraid or in awe. For what I could see in front of me was a cloaked creature, with a black hood pulled over its head standing still watching me. I looked towards the audience and they seemed oblivious to this creature standing quite clearly on the stage. I kept looking from the audience to this person to see if I could understand why it was staring at me so intensely. Despite it looking straight at me, I couldn't determine any facial features which sent chills down my spine.

"Renesmee dear, is something wrong?" Mrs Parelli murmured to me whilst patting me on the shoulder which made me jump. She'd positioned herself at my shoulder so I had to turn my back on the hooded beast. "You're shaking dear, would you like to sit down?"

I didn't reply to Mrs Parelli, I just turned around and tried to look at the mysterious human again to reassure myself that someone was really there. The creature had gone. I widened my eyes in disbelief and quickly scanned the hall. I didn't manage to relocate anyone suspicious, so turned back to Mrs Parelli and said, "I think I'll sit back down and collect my certificate a bit later, I'm feeling a bit... nauseous."

"Alright dear," Mrs Parelli replied, she walked me towards the steps and helped me down to my seat. I felt like a complete idiot. Through the crowd of heads, I could see Jacob's searching eyes trying to find me. We locked eyes and he mouthed something inaudible to me. I looked away and again at the back of the stage saw the hooded man, it was definitely a man. I gasped, which made my friends sitting around me give me really concerned looks and consoling hugs. Fear must have been the only thing in my eyes because when I looked back at Jacob, he stood up abruptly and ran towards the side door, beckoning me to follow him.

Once the door had shut behind me Jacob pinned me to the wall and put both hands firmly on my shoulders and said, "What's wrong? You're definitely not yourself; do you want to go home? I can take you home. We could watch films. Eat food. Or even relax for the evening. Just get away from all this celebration?" I placed my forefinger on his lips to shut him up, maybe a bit too aggressively as I seemed to hit him in the face with my finger and he shifted his head away from my hands. "I'm fine, it's just that there's someone in the hall with us, who it seems only I can see," I started. "He's standing on the stage watching everyone and occasionally he disappears. I just got a bit startled. Can you see him?"

"Who? There's no one else on the stage Renesmee!" Jacob replied.

"But there is! Why can only I see him?" I gasped. Jacob embraced me lightly and said, "If you see him again, tell me. I'll go and sort him out," Jacob said with a cheeky wink. I shoved him away from me; he really wasn't taking me seriously. "Come on, let's go back in," he said.

Together we walked back into the crowded hall and began making our way back towards our seats. My classmate, Rosie, stood on the stage dramatically re-enacting a Shakespeare quote as part of her speech, typical Rosie. No sooner had we walked across the room I saw the hooded creature perching on the edge of the stage frighteningly close to my parents. Then a deafening crash erupted from nowhere and dust billowed around the room. The dust made me lose sight two feet in front of me, yet I could hear people screaming and gasping amidst the clouds. I could hear my heart in my ears and my hands started shaking. After minutes the fog cleared and confused people stopped moving around frantically to assess the damage around them. Tables were upturned; chairs askew and the papers and pens lay precariously about the hall. Then I saw it... Jacob. Jacob was lying motionless on the floor in a pool of red liquid. Blood.

One by one people began screaming and rushing over to see if Jacob was okay. "Call 911..." "He's just unconscious" "Don't touch him" "Who did this?" The shouts of worried people echoed around my head and I moved over to Jacob and tried to catch a glimpse of him. Just one look of his limp head set me off. My shoulders shook and the tears burst from me and I collapsed to the floor. My head in my hands and I just barely noticed that Bella and Alice had come over to me to help control me by using soothing words. It wasn't helping.

It seemed like hours had past when I looked up and my Granddad Charlie was in the process of uploading Jacob to his car. After that, people seemed to slowly evaporate from the hall, leaving only me and my small family left standing in there.

"What's happening?" I said amongst countless sobs.

"They are relocating and rearranging the graduation due to today's misfortunate events," Edward began, "Jacob is being taken to the hospital, we'll let you go and see him tonight. For now we'll go home and just try and relax."

I nodded numbly and everyone started vacating the hall, "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to collect my bag," I informed the others solemnly. They all replied with "Okays' and I was left on my own standing in the empty hall. I fetched my bag with my valuables and essentials in and began making my way towards the door.

"Why do you associate with Dogs and Rats?"

I whirled around, the voice making me jump and behind me stood the cloaked stranger. "I-I what?" I stuttered.

"Why do you associate with Vampires and Werewolves little girl?" the stranger asked venomously.

I ignored his question and blurted out, "How come I can see you? I'm the only one who can see you, no one else can! Why is that?"

The stranger laughed wickedly and just said, "I'm a shadowhunter." As soon as the words had been said, he disappeared. I took this as my cue to leave – and quickly. I ran the fastest I had ever run in my whole life, out of that hall and didn't look back, not once. I knew deep down that I should tell no one of this brief encounter with the shadowhunter. What was a shadowhunter? I was so scared.

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight/Mortal Instrument characters.**

**My Beta readers were:**

**LivieQuinney - who is currently working on a Mortal Instruments fanfic, it's amazing, GO AND READ IT! :)**

**Pannelle :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

_**Alec POV**_

Something in my mind was telling me that I should have felt bad for ruining Forks High School's graduation day. It only went wrong because the "mundane" girl saw me and kicked up a fuss. She shouldn't have been able to see me; I was only there to kill the dust demon that was hiding at the back of the hall. I just needed to gain the attention of the vampires and the werewolf sitting in the audience and together we could've gotten rid of the demon before it wreaked havoc. Jace, Izzy and I had already known what the demon had decided to try, kill the Cullens and Jacob Black during the graduation. It was my job to stop this from happening.

For some unknown reason, I was invisible to the vamps and the dog – normally downworlders can see me. I spent most of the ceremony walking around on the stage, near the podium, making frantic motions to get their attention. At one point, I even knelt on the stage and tried to talk to them but still, no reply. They didn't even notice the demon when it burst through the hall doors and frightened everyone there. It was like they couldn't even see the demon which was odd. Somehow, only the girl noticed my presence in the hall. I recalled her name being "Renesmee", such a pretty name, and she had a glowing aura about her. She seemed nothing like an ordinary mundane. Luckily, she couldn't see the demon or she'd of really freaked out then. I wanted to know why. I don't have a tasteful view on vampires and werewolves and I even felt obliged to ask Renesmee before she left to go home why she associated herself with them? I only co-operated with them on missions. Upon talking to her, I realized that I was probably scaring her even more. She probably thought that I was the reason for the disaster that had been at hand!

I was sitting at home reminiscing about the day's events, dreading the moment that Jace and Izzy would walk through the door and taunt me about my failed mission. I had one thing to do and I didn't even manage to see it through. I felt like I had failed as a shadowhunter. I even told Renesmee what I was, why did I do that? If Maryse and Robert found out, I'd definitely be exiled from the Institute for such a stupid careless mistake. I heard the front door slam shut and I instinctively sunk into the leather sofa, hoping it would swallow me into its depths. A head with short jet black hair bobbed around the doorway and I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was only Max.

"Hey Alec, you'll never guess what!" Max began with an obvious lilt of excitement in his voice. "What?" I responded cautiously.

"Me, Jace, Izzy and Clary were all going out for coffee when a dust demon walked into the shop." Max flew over to the sofa and threw himself at it with such a force that I thought he might actually knock himself unconscious. "Then Jace managed to kill it with his seraph blade, it was awesome! You should have been there."

"Did Jace say anything after he'd killed it? Anything about me?" I enquired. Max looked confused. "Why would he say anything about you?"

"Maybe because I knew that Alec should have killed that demon hours before it entered the café," Jace explained as he entered the living room as quietly as a ghost with Izzy trailing behind. I hung my head in defeat, now here came the gloating. I really wished the sofa would swallow me out of view.

Jace smirked. "Why couldn't you kill that demon? Was it too strong for you to handle? Obviously, I obtain such power and high skill therefore I could defeat it and save you from the worry, it's no problem." I hated the way he boasted about things, it made him much less attractive.

"It's much more than that! It seems like we have a problem at hand." I tried sounding sincere and concerned so he would stop with the sarcastic tone. "That's okay, it's all better now so you can relax at home. The big bad demon has gone, thanks to me."

I couldn't stand this any longer, I had to tell him. "Jace, I was watching the demon today as it was stalking the Cullen vampires and the werewolf Black. I tried to warn them that a demon was trying to get them but they couldn't hear me. I don't know what was wrong but they couldn't see or hear me, so the demon wrecked the whole hall."

Jace recoiled from his boastful stance and looked intrigued as Izzy dropped herself beside Max on the sofa next to me. "Did the dust demon get any of them?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Well, it knocked Jacob Black unconscious but apart from that no one else. The weird thing was that the girl Jacob Black is imprinted with, Renesmee, could see me." I shut my eyes to keep myself calm as I prepared myself for the next words. "And I told her that I was a shadowhunter."

Jace stood in absolute shock and Izzy jumped up from her seat. They both rounded on me at once in astonishment. "You told her you were a shadowhunter?! Do you know what this means? What were you even thinking...?" Izzy screamed.

I completely avoided eye contact with both of them and stared out of the window. "She was different, she was no ordinary mundane. She's like Clary; I thought it would be best if she knew so she could understand what might be after Jacob."

Izzy turned around and punched the wall in frustration, causing a fist shaped dent. "Alec, what came over you? Who's going to tell Mom and Dad? I'm definitely not; it was your own foolishness!"

I stood up and faced Izzy. "There's no need to tell anybody. I know how I can sort this situation out," I reasoned and turned to face Jace. "All I'm going to need is help from Clary."

Jace looked at me deeply in the eyes for a minute then muttered, "this better be good." He zipped up his leather jacket and started walking towards the door. He called behind his shoulder, "Izzy, you watch over Max while we're gone. Come on Alec, let's go." I grabbed my black coat and strode towards the door where Jace stood. I just hoped that Clary would help with my plan, that way I wouldn't have to tell Maryse that I had told an outsider about Shadowhunters. There's just one extra thing I needed to know: where did Renesmee Cullen live?

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight/Mortal Instruments characters.**

**My Beta's were RoseTwilighterDP and LivieQuinney. Thank you! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :-)**

**Clary POV**

Today had been eventful, which was quite odd. I was just sitting in the coffee shop with Jace, Izzy and Max when a dust demon just walked in. It was quite a casual entry but it seemed to spark a violent energy within Jace and Izzy. They both jumped up from their seats and began to corner the demon behind one of the counters within the coffee shop. After a couple of minutes, Jace had chased the demon out of the door and had done the business, for he walked back in shortly after, dusting his hands on his black leather jacket.

"I hate not being able to fight with them," Max moaned, I felt sorry for him I couldn't bear to think what it felt like watching someone else fight a battle that you desperately wanted to be a part of. "Someday Max, that will be you, you just need to wait," I said, patting him on the shoulder. He dropped his shoulders so I reminded him, "Just think of it like this: you're just watching them for now, gaining experience so you can be better than both of them later on." I winked at him and he grinned just as Jace sat down with Izzy, opposite Max and me, "I tell you, Alec is going to regret not killing that demon today when he was supposed to." I looked confused, it sounded as if they knew that the demon was going to be here in New York.

"Is that why Alec wasn't here with us today, so he could kill the demon?" I asked, Jace nodded, "Yes, he was at the graduation of Forks High School and he was supposed to kill it and spare us of the danger that we could've been in, had it still been alive."

"But how did you know where it was going to be?"

Jace glanced at Izzy, so she interrupted, "We got told by Magnus that he had heard of a demon group that were individually planning on killing off the Werewolves and Vampires of Forks starting off at the High School. So we knew it was our duties to... eviscerate them." I was again reminded of this lethal side of Izzy, sometimes I would forget how many times she had killed. "We knew that it would travel from Forks to here in New York and we knew it was us who it wanted."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Well, I suppose it just proves that I am a _much _better shadowhunter than Alec and won't he know about it when we get home," Jace gloated. In silence we finished our coffees and waited to pay the bill.

"Clary, I think it would be best if you don't come back with us, I think you should go and see Simon," Izzy said, I could tell that they were pushing me away, they obviously didn't want me to be there when they were questioning Alec about the demon. I sighed, "Sure, I'll see you all later then!"

Max waved goodbye to me and ran out of the coffee shop, probably running back to tell Alec what Jace and Izzy had been saying. "Clary, will I see you tonight?" Jace asked, looking awkwardly at Izzy. Izzy took the hint, waved goodbye to me and slowly walked away. "I'm really sorry that we – I can't spend the whole day with you. If the demon had been killed sooner, maybe things would have been different. Are we both okay?"

I smiled sweetly, "Of course, ring me later. I suppose I better check up on Simon and see if he's alright." Jace raised the corner of his lip in a smouldering smile and gave me a warm hug goodbye. He then walked down the road, back to the Institute. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and punched in Simon's number, he picked up after the first two rings, "Hey Si, you wanna come round mine for a bit?"

Me and Simon were lounging on my Mom's white sofa and chatting like we used to in old times, he was very sweet to me but I never saw him as more than my best friend and I knew that hurt him. We'd been talking for hours, when someone was frantically pounding at my door, I looked at Simon and shrugged my shoulders – I had no idea who it was. I peered through the peep hole in the door; it was Alec. And Jace. I opened the door slowly and looked at the curious faces.

"Hello?" I said, widening the door and they invited themselves in.

"Hey Clary, I have to ask you something," Alec said, Jace stood behind him all serious looking.

"Sure, but can we sit down, my legs ache," my legs didn't actually ache, I just felt nervous at what they were going to say to me as I didn't think it was going to be good. I placed myself next to Simon, who sat forward in his chair, almost protecting me, I grimaced. Jace and Alec positioned themselves on the other white leather sofa opposite us.

"Clary, you know how at first you didn't realise you were part nephilim," Alec asked, I nodded along trying to guess what they were getting at. "Well, we're going to need your help with something. We can't explain fully but we need your help, desperately." Alec and Jace gave me a pleading look, almost like puppies, I repressed the urge to laugh. "It depends what I have to do. If it involves me getting hurt or risking my life, I'm not going to do it!" I mumbled.

"Come on Clary, do it for us, do it for me," Jace sidled up to me intimately and snaked his arm around my shoulders, Simon coughed awkwardly and Jace abruptly moved his arm away from my body. "Fine," I said, "I'll do it, but if I get hurt, I'm going to blame you Jace." I looked at him disapprovingly and shook my head. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, do you know of the teenage girl Renesmee, who's part human, part vampire who lives in Forks?" Jace asked, I distinctly remembered meeting her at the Pandemonium Club a couple of months ago. "Is she the girl with the deep bronze hair, the one who is like a mate to that werewolf Jacob Black?" I questioned.

"Yes," Alec said, "that's exactly who we are on about. I was telling Jace my plan on the way here, so he fully agrees that this is okay." I gave him a half smile and he continued, "We're going to need you to question Renesmee, we need to find out some _very_ important information about her."

"Okay," I sat forward in my chair and decided to make a proposition, "Explain to me this whole situation because otherwise I can't help. Does this have something to do with the demon that was here earlier today?" Jace looked over at Simon and they exchanged a glance that I couldn't read.

"Yes," Alec gave in, "So here it goes, listen carefully, I'm only going to explain this once." I sat back in my chair and got comfortable and gave him thumbs up to show that I was listening. "A dust demon was supposed to be in Forks today and it was planning to kill Jacob Black and the Cullen vampires, so I was meant to be there and kill it before it made any damage. However, I tried to warn the vampires and the werewolf of the demon's presence but they couldn't see me. The only person who could see me was Renesmee. She could only see me though not the demon, which was very dangerous as she didn't know what was happening, no one in that hall did. The demon got away after causing havoc and it also injured Jacob, to what extent I don't know."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "I didn't think humans could see you, unless you wanted them to?" Alec gave me a pained smile and said, "That's exactly what we want to know, is she actually a human? We know that she's a vampire but we want to know how she can see us, there's something different about her."

"That's what your here for, we need you to find out anything and everything you can about Renesmee and that way we can try and restore peace to Forks and New York, so we can do our jobs as shadowhunters properly." Jace informed, I was still slightly confused, "But how do I try and find out things about her?"

"Do you mind going to her house? You're going to need to question her," Alec said, Simon suddenly sat up in his chair, "Wait a minute, does Clary get a say in this situation, this could potentially harm her."

"Clary is a smart girl, she knows what is right. Anyway, Jace and I won't be far away, so if disaster strikes we'll be there right away," Alec reassured. "Obviously some might get there faster than others," Jace brought up his arm and flexed his muscles, showing off his strength. Alec tutted and blushed, Simon sat back in annoyance and I couldn't stop a giggle erupting from within me.

"So Clary are you in," Alec asked hopefully, I gave one sharp nod, "When are we going?"

"Now," Alec said. I looked at Simon and he was staring at me with doubt, "You're not really going to do this Clary, are you?"

I smiled apologetically, "I am, I have to Si." I looked over at Jace and Alec who had already stood up and were standing by the front door. "I suppose I better be getting home then," Simon relented and he stood up and followed me to the front door. "Let's go then," I said and then we all left the house and headed into the unknown.

I was kind of nervous, all I had to do was question Renesmee but I didn't even know how to do that? How do you ask someone politely what species they are? This could either go well or really bad.

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight/Mortal Instrument characters.**

**Would like to thank my beta reader LivieQuinney and CHECK OUT HER STORY SHE'S WRITING AT THE MOMENT! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, thank you so so so much to anyone who wrote a review, followed or favourited this story, it means a lot. And secondly, I was supposed to update this story a while ago and it has been a very long time since I last updated so I apologise. Anyway, here's is chapter 4... ENJOY!**

_**Renesmee POV:**_

After today's events, I felt very naive and scared: both for myself and for Jacob. It seemed that people were keeping me out of a loop - Mom and Dad weren't telling me anything about what had happened to Jacob other than he had been knocked unconscious - both of them were currently at the hospital with Jake. Alice and Jasper were both downstairs playing chess and ignoring me if I asked any questions, Rosalie was engrossed in her reading which meant that if I asked any questions I would be ignored and since graduation had abruptly ended I hadn't seen Emmett since. All of my grandparents had gone home, so I was left to wallow in my own misery. Sitting in my room staring out of the window, watching the evening fly by, waiting for some sort of message or news about Jacob and I was left to think about the graduation again. The complete and utter embarrassment as I remember all of the worried and slightly nervous looks that my classmates were giving me due to my shaky and incomplete speech. Graduation had been moved to next week so the hall could all be cleaned up, which meant that I'd have to face everyone again, I groaned. Pictures of Jake lying motionless on the floor kept flickering into focus in my brain, I kept blinking hard and hitting my forehead with the heel of my hand to try and get rid of the sight.

Amongst the silence, the sound of a vibration startled me into reality. It was my phone. I scrambled across my room and looked at the display screen, it was Mom. I didn't even hesitate and bought the phone to my ear, "Mom?"

"Hi darling, everything is okay. Dad and I are just heading home now."

"Jacob? Is Jake fine? What's happened to him is he going to be okay?" I didn't even pause for breath; the anticipation of my mom's next words was making me dizzy.

Mom sighed, "Jacob is fine he just took a hit to the head and was knocked unconscious. He's up now if you want to talk to him?"

"Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically forgetting that Mom could only hear my voice and not see my reaction. I heard a rustle in the background as the phone was being transferred and then the warm, gentle voice of a person who means the most to me, "Hey?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better," Jacob joked, the sarcastic part of him remaining untouched from the concussion. I tried to add a tone of sincerity to my voice when I replied, in hope for a serious answer, "Seriously Jake, what happened?"

There was a pause, and some sharp whispers on the other end, before he answered, "Well I can't actually remember, being knocked out and all. From what Edward tells me, something like a light fixture fell down from the ceiling during the graduation and knocked me out, definitely nothing at all extravagant like a mass murderer attacking me." Jacob laughed nervously. Downstairs I heard a loud knock on the front door but I ignored it, hoping that Alice or Jasper would get it.

"Well when are you allowed to leave the hospital?" I asked.

Jacob clicked his teeth together in thought, "I have to stay the night due to any head injury I might have sustained. But I will be released tomorrow."

"Thank god, I missed you today." I felt in a much happier mood because I was talking to Jake but from downstairs I heard Alice from downstairs shout my name, "Renesmee! There's someone at the door for you?!"

"Well while I was unconscious I missed you too! But yes, I will see you tomorrow, I'll..." Jacob was in mid-flow, so I just interrupted, "Sorry Jake, someone's at the door. But I will definitely see you tomorrow. Will ring you later, bye."

I then heard him say three words that filled my stomach and heart with a glorious warm sensation, "I love you." And then I hung up. I couldn't stop smiling. I'd felt the happiest I'd felt all day. Little did I know that it would only last for a little while longer?

I bounced down the stairs and opened the front door. Two guys and one girl all clad in black stood on the doorstep, I only vaguely recognized the girl.

"Erm, hello?" I began, waiting for them to intervene and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jace," the boy with the golden hair said, "and this is Alec and Clary." Then he individually gestured to the jet black hair boy to the left of him and the orange haired girl on his right.

"Er hi, how may I help you?" I questioned, wondering what bought these strange people to my doorstep. I knew that there was something different about them but I couldn't work out what. I could tell Vampires and Werewolves apart from humans very easily but in this instance I couldn't work out what made them different to humans.

The black haired boy, Alec shouldered his way into the house, "We need to come in, we have something to tell you," with that the other two followed suit and barged their way into the house, I had no chance to refuse their entry. I didn't even know whether refusal of entry would work on them, they'd still just entered our household. All three of them stood surveying the room and watching Alice and Jasper play chess. Alice looked up and took in the three strangers staring at her.

"You can sit down in there if you like," I gestured towards Dad's working room, where there were plenty of chairs, they all co-operated and strode into the room and made themselves comfortable on the wooden chairs, "I'll just go and get some drinks." I used that as my excuse for leaving the room and finding comfort in the kitchen, where I was shortly joined by Alice and Jasper.

"Renesmee, why the hell have you invited them... nephilim into our house? They're strangers; we don't know anything about them." Alice shouted, I was hoping our guests hadn't heard that.

"Alice they let themselves in! I couldn't stop them. But apparently, they have some important news to tell me," I stated. "And did you call them Nefulum?"

Alice groaned and looked at Jasper helplessly, "Nephilim. Just take these back to them and see what they want and get them out of the house as soon as possible please," Alice handed me a whole pack of Coca Cola. I nodded and waddled back, encumbered by the drinks and found the three strangers all sitting huddled together whispering and when I entered the room they all stopped talking and jumped back into sitting positions. I placed the drinks on the table in the middle of the room and sat on the edge of a chair, "What do you want?" I asked, trying to put as much authority in my voice as possible.

"It's Renesmee right?" Jace said and I nodded, "We know what happened at your graduation today and we're going to tell you something quite serious." They were all staring at me as if waiting for my consent so I nodded.

"Well firstly, I was there," Alec said, "But I was wearing a hooded cloak."

I gasped, "So I saw you on the stage while I was doing my speech?" I stood up and reached for the first object in my reach. A pencil. I tried to stand menacingly and point the pencil in their direction. "Stay where you are, if you even try and hurt me I WILL call the cops." I was sidling over to the main phone just in case they tried anything. All at once, all three of them jumped up and held out their hands reassuringly, "Renesmee we are not going to hurt you, just listen to what we have to say," The girl Clary said, "We know what happened to Jacob and we just want you to tell us everything you remember from earlier today and then we can try and help."

"Help with what? Nothing's wrong! Jacob's fine and I know that it was a light fixture that fell on his head and knocked him unconscious, that's it!" I said in exasperation.

Alec laughed dryly, "That's the thing, it wasn't a light fixture that fell on his head. I saw what happened, remember I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. From that I can tell you that there is a lot of danger inevitable and only if you help us can we prevent it from happening."

I really didn't know whether to trust them or not but I didn't have to help them or get involved all I had to do was listen to what they had to say and decide from there what I wanted to do.

"Fine. So you tell me what you know happened and only then will I decide if I want to help. And by the way, I know you are nephilim, whatever that is." I blurted.

They exchanged glances which I couldn't decipher and in that moment I knew that they had a power over me and that in every way possible they were stronger than me, so even if I didn't want to do what they told me, I would do it anyway.

I gulped and stared at the three strangers sitting in my house.

**A/N: Please review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed this chapter. Will try and get back to updating every Monday! I do not own any of the Twilight Mortal Instrument characters. :D**


End file.
